Emerald Flower
by Atric-Tempus
Summary: Labrador alway thought Teito's eyes were the most beautiful thing that he saw. Teito himself well there are no words to explain Teito. Labrador is just happy that he can have Teito to himself at moments like these.  OneShot


**This is dedicated to Sabishii Kage Tenshi. She wanted something with Teito and Labrador and I agree there isn't much out there of them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 ghost or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy action, sex, little OC-ness**

Labrador loved moments like these. Singing happily to himself, tending the church flowers. He especially loved it when his favorite emerald flower would keep him company and occasionally take a nap.

Like right now. His flower was currently curled up by one of the rose bushes. His brunette hair covered his pale face. One arm resting under his head, the other resting by his chest. He made a peaceful picture that Labrador couldn't deny himself any longer.

Labrador leaned forward, placing his lips on Teito's, waking the boy up. Emerald eyes stared up at him tiredly, before fluttering shut again. Labrador laughed pushing Teito onto his back. Teito opened again and this time they stayed open, scowling up at the bishop.

"Lab, what is it?" Teito asked, blushing a little when Labrador straddled him. There was no answer spoken, but instead the answer came in a soft kiss before becoming more passionate. Teito opened his mouth allowing Labrador's tongue full access to the warm moist cavern.

Teito moaned softly into the kiss, gripping Labrador's clothes like his life depended on it. He soon became irritated with them and wanted them gone. "I want these off." He stated breathlessly, tugging at the silky fabric.

It was a demand that Labrador wanted nothing more, but to obey, but he understood that now wasn't the greatest of times to do it. Instead of complying he pushed up Teito's clothes just enough so that his stomach was bear. "Lab…" Teito groaned feeling Labrador's gloved hands roughly yanked his pants down.

When it came to sex Labrador was different from his usual gentle self. Although the initiating kiss was gentle, the actual sex itself was rough, although there were times when it was gentle. Teito's thoughts went blank when Labrador tore off one his gloves with his teeth.

Teito opened his mouth knowing what he must do to make it easier and less painful on himself. He sucked on them diligently. Labrador practically purred when he felt Teito's tongue play with his fingers. "You're getting better Teito-kun." Labrador smiled pulling his fingers out of Teito's tempting mouth.

The loss of the fingers were replaced with Labrador's mouth. He nipped and sucked at Teito's tongue as he roughly shoved two fingers into Teito's entrance. Teito ripped his mouth, screaming at the rough intrusion. Labrador pulled his mouth back in another bruising kiss.

Labrador worked on stretching Teito, but he started growing impatient. In his hast he added a third, holding Teito's face so Teito couldn't break away from the kiss. Labrador pulled away from the kiss panting slightly. He stared down at Teito's swollen lips, his face flushed.

Pulling his fingers out, Labrador pulled his pants down far enough to reveal his erection. "This might hurt, bare with it." Labrador pressed his head against Teito's hole. He lightly nipped at Teito's neck trying to distract him from the pain. Teito gasped at the dry intrusion.

"Breathe." Labrador commanded, rocking his hips into Teito's, causing him to slide in more.

Teito gasped, not realizing he was holding his breath. "God." He gasped when Labrador started moving.

It was a slow steady pace that quickly became quicker with every thrust. Labrador press wet kisses to Teito's face, gripping him more possessively when his lips came to the edge of Teito's collar. Teito clung to Labrador, gasping mewling as his prostate was hit over and over again. Teito shut his eyes tightly, lost in pleasure.

Labrador hissed as soon as Teito's eyes closed. "Teito I want to see them. I want to see them when you come." He whispered, reaching between their bodies gripping the base of Teito's cock, preventing him from coming.

Teito whimpered, clutching to Labrador when he wasn't allowed to come. He opened his eyes slowly, gasping when he was finally allowed to release.

Labrador moaned Teito's name as he came, marveling in Teito's emerald eyes. He pulled out, helping Teito sit up and clean up. Teito leaned over and placed a soft gentle kiss on Labrador's lips. Labrador smiled placing his favorite flower onto his lap. It wasn't long before Teito was out; listening to Labrador hum softly before he too, fell into a peaceful slumber.

It was moments like these that Labrador loved the most where he could have the most beautiful emerald flower, all to himself.

**I know it was kind of short, but hey it's still nice don't you think? Labrador seems like the type of guy that would enjoy a little roughness during sex and is a little possessive of his belongings you know. Review.**


End file.
